


{{ Maybe, yours is what I was searching for;

by JByungHee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Drabbletober, Established Relationship, Fallout AU, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, More characters to be added, please read summary each chapter, this gonna be long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JByungHee/pseuds/JByungHee
Summary: #DRABBLETOBERContains drabble for (PTG/SVT/NCT/SKZ) including cross group pairing. Please read each chapter’s summary for theme and pairing and genres.#1 - Petnames (MarkHyuck)#2 - Patching Each Other Up (SoonHoon)#3 - Kissing (ChenSung)#4 - Hugging (LuJenMark)





	1. Day 1 - MarkHyuck - Petnames

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 1 - PETNAMES
> 
> MARK LEE X LEE DONGHYUCK
> 
> —
> 
> Prompt: Donghyuck was the sun, the full sun, lover boy, and Mark’s little buttercup

Donghyuck have too many nicknames on his entire life.

He was Lee Donghyuck when he born, his parents proudly present his name. He was Haechan as he grows a bit older, means full sun for every summer he brings when he smiles. And he was class clown few years later, bathes in praises and sweet words from his friends. He was the sun, the summer, the one that compete sun, the one that dawn warm on everyone. He also the lover, the one that being loved, the one that got hurt, popular boy, lover boy. He will be reminiscing every nickname as time passed, and for Donghyuck, each of them brings new meaning for his life.

And there’s one particular name that he will always, and he never have the intention to forget.

“Hey, buttercup,”

Although he was the lover boy, Donghyuck never thought himself fits any pet names, nor it was something special. He thought it was silly, all the ‘babe’s, ‘baby’s, ‘honey’s. But apparently it was not, when the Mark rolls the name ever so sweetly, to coax him soft, to make Donghyuck’s heart stupidly flutters at the call.

He loves it, the way Mark attentively calls him.

“Yes,” he will comply, with cheek rendered hot and bashful all over his sweet visage. His eye lashes fanning atop red-dusted cheek and he was delightful. He keeps his face hidden under long sleeves of his sweater (Mark’s), while he laid on the bed (Mark’s also), and Mark’s attention long gone from his homework. Mark’s piercing gaze heated him up, it lit crackling fire under his skin, and when Mark’s hand brushes over visible patch of skin on his cheek, he absolutely burns. He wants Mark to call him again, with the same tone.

“Buttercup,” he did. Oh god, the sun on him burning brightly, his eyes gleam with unsaid words, and Mark’s telling everything that was keep silent between them. Mark doesn’t need to say those three cliché words when all he needs is to call Donghyuck sweetly. Donghyuck hums under the long sleeve, he cocked coy grin but it away from Mark’s attention.

Mark pushes his hand away from his face, and ducked to steal a kiss. “So beautiful,” he whispers, had he done that in purpose or not Donghyuck doesn’t need to know. If Donghyuck was the sun, Mark should be his earth, and Donghyuck will gladly shine to him until the last of him withered away.

“Marky, you’re so, so, sappy. That’s so gross,” he bit back, laughs and his breath stolen halfway with a kiss. Mark kissing the life out of him, and to be honest, he doesn’t mind. It’s Mark Lee, his earth, his life, the one that have the privilege to call him ever so sweetly. His gorgeous, stunning Mark Lee.

“Oh, shut it, buttercup, you’re ruining the mood.”

(He wasn’t always the sun, but will always be Mark’s little buttercup. He was pure, untainted, and Mark’s little buttercup.)

 


	2. Day 2 - SoonHoon - Patching Each Other Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 2 - PATCHING EACH OTHER UP
> 
> KWON SOONYOUNG X LEE JIHOON
> 
> \--
> 
> Prompt: Jihoon wants Soonyoung to mend him back.
> 
> Fallout AU!Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon

“You’re stupid at this.” Soonyoung snickers as Jihoon busying himself with tying the bandage around his arm, only for the ravenet to glare him and purposely tighten, causing the silver haired boy to yelp in pain.

 

“You nearly get stabbed on the heart, stupid.”

 

“Oh, bringing someone’s dirty laundry, that’s what you do?”

 

Jihoon threw the silver haired man the dirtiest look he could muster at the moment, as he bends down to pick Soonyoung’s ripped, blood-tainted shirt from the ground and toss it to the pile of other mess on the corner of their room. Soonyoung crack coy grimace, sitting on the edge of the bed with almost half of his chest wrapped in bandage, not to mention his upper arms (both of them), and swollen cheek can’t even refrain him from smiling wide. (Jihoon swear he could rip his own cheek from smiling too wide, for god’s sake).

 

He didn’t know wether Soonyoung thought it was funny (it — _for the love of god_ —was not), or he knocked himself too hard to the concrete that his brain rewired itself. Though, if the second never happened, god knows what happened inside Kwon Soonyoung’s head, it always been a mystery.

 

But he’s too tired to actually spat profanities to his boyfriend, all he wants to do was finishing all the mess and and make himself a nice hot cocoa or tea (whatever available on the pantry (he remembers Seokmin snatch three bags of last tea they had). But this boyfriend of his, who just literally got stabbed in few places all over his body, after coming home from a mission, decide to refuse Seungkwan (their lovely, cute, hardworking medic) and said Jihoon could just do the patching up for him. And if Jihoon must, he would do it fast.

 

“Bloody hell. Get yourself together, I want to go back to the watchtower fast.” Their vault’s environment was merciless almost anytime, but nighttime was different—it was _hell_. Bloodbug was something they could prevent using automatic sensor and couple of automatic guns, nor Ghoul was the main threat for their small vault. But ghoul with glowing green mucus body? _N’ah_ , Jihoon have to keep his eyes on them.

 

(Once he missed one of those and it cost them a couple of poor janitors and one man. _Never again._ )

 

Kwon Soonyoung watches before his boyfriend. “Hey, you’re okay?” He asked quietly, not trying to be sound obnoxious by his endless chatter (considering Jihoon’s sour mood right now, better to not pour gasoline on the cracling fire. He didn’t intend to get another hole on his chest by his boyfriend’s gun). Jihoon rubs his tired eyes before crack small yawning, tried to ignore the question but he alters his attention to Soonyoung’s worried face nonetheless.

 

“Yeah, I’m okay, just tired. The vault has been unstable for few days and you know—monster, well, you don’t, because you were out there killing strays and ghouls and get _stabbed_.”

 

It earned him laughter from the hunter. “Aren’t you tired, Hoon?”

 

Jihoon stilled at the name, the voice that calls him just so sweetly. In this middle of post-apocalyptic world like this, the only tone he’d ever heard calling his name was Jeonghan’s static-kind-of order of killing, and the sniper feel just entirely foreign of the tenderness Soonyoung gave on his tone. Jihoon scoffs. “Aren’t we all, might want to ask Seungcheol about that. He hasn’t sleep since you come back.”

 

Soonyoung walks from bed, looping his hand around the smaller man’s hip. He was always hostile, but he was something else under Soonyoung’s grip, let’s just say, Soonyoung got the privilege of tasting Jihoon’s human. “No, I’m talking about you. Why don’t we just… sleep? Dino is at the watchtower right now with Vernon, I’m sure just a feral ghoul would be a piece of cake.”

 

He knew he was nothing to Soonyoung’s request. Soonyoung took his hand, one with whole finger wrapped in dirty-white-bandage, one that caloused after years of shooting and no break, one that he trusts so much, and one that Soonyoung love just the same as he loves entire of Lee Jihoon. “If you keep doing this, you’ll be dead by you’re thirty something, stupid. Then our watchtower would be haunted, is that what you want?” He sighed on top of Jihoon’s ravenet strand, inhaling smells of gun powder, the smells of _survival_ , the smell of the man he’s so in love that he doesn’t mind get a bullet hole on his chest by him.

 

Jihoon doesn’t let a single noise escape his lips but rolls of breath. “Okay,” he said after a while. If Soonyoung need physical treatment, Jihoon’s would be mental treatment, and he wants Soonyoung to do that. _To mend him_. He kissed small on the corner of the taller man’s lips, and Soonyoung taste just like dry blood.

 

“Just promised me you’ll recover fast, stupid.”

 

“I’ll do my best, okay?”


	3. Day 3 - ChenSung - Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 3 - KISSING
> 
> ZHONG CHENLE X PARK JISUNG
> 
> \--
> 
> I think I failed this challenge already but let me assure you I will still updating

Jisung, for this mere fact, was never be the most affectionate person ever.

 

Compare to his other friends, he was unarguably the quietest among them all, both verbal and non-verbal. And at this rate Jisung wonders why the hell his quiet ass could get a boyfriend, moreover, got himself in the heart of Zhong Chenle—their school’s sweetest boy. Some people deduct it’s Jisung that starts their relationship as a thing, but nobody would believe that Jisung still think Chenle is out of his league until the day the Chinese boy confess to him. Even Jaemin, his long friend.

 

Even after countless date and sleepover and their third kiss, Jisung still thought how the hell he could get one of a sweet boy like him to be his?

 

That’s one question he doesn’t need anyone to answer beside himself, and Chenle. Maybe.

 

Even after a few months together, Jisung still not the most affectionate person ever, he tends to let Chenle does everything, from holds his hand first, tilt his chin to kiss him, align their eyes together and caught themselves in an intense eyelock until Jisung blushes hard and he have to force himself to look away because Chenle’s eye are just too mesmerizing, to the one that get his tongue busy with all love confession. Chenle mutters love confession better than every love song Jisung ever heard in radio, and Chenle holds his hand better than every romance film he’d ever watch. And to be honest, Jisung likes it, he was always alone and having Chenle by his side lighten his world more than Jisung could ever think of.

 

But Jisung wants to be affectionate, he wants to tell Chenle how much he loves him, or maybe shows him that the feeling wasn't one sided, or maybe both.

 

And that’s how he finds himself sitting on the older boy’s bed.

 

Chenle sits in front of him, he put his comic to the side when he felt the bed dipped to the side when Jisung approach him and sits just few good centimeter before him. He watches in amazement as Jisung did nothing but come, sit, and staring into him like he got the answer all along—where, in fact, he didn’t. Jisung was here for another sleepover, considering long weekend they had, and he was still busy with Assassin Creed on the living room after Chenle got tired of their failed attempt to go stealth on the game and decide to read comic book instead, but here he is now, fierce on his silence when Chenle just look at him without much noticing what happened. He wasn’t the densest boy ever, but Jisung’s eyes hold too much meaning for him to shred it into what he wants right now, that look like there could range from begging for Chenle to accompany him to the kitchen or wants him to order midnight snacks and whichever seems like not the right answer.

 

“What is it?” Chenle broke the silence before the tension became too heavy for both of them. And Jisung stutters, his shoulder shudders before he leans back a bit, he folds his legs and sit on it quietly before looking to Chenle’s rocket-printed duvet. “Jisungie, something’s wrong?”

 

To be honest, nothing wrong, Jisung just got tired of his game and plug the tv out after quite some time, and decide he just want some cuddles with his boyfriend—who happened to be busy with his comic book. And although it was a simple request and he could have it done without make it a fuss, he doesn’t find the gut inside him to ask it right away. He shakes his head a bit, and Chenle crawls closer, until the older’s face were only an inch from him.

 

“Hey, you are quiet today, tell me, something bothering you?” he brushed Jisung’s heated cheek and relishing the warmth emanates from the shy looking boy, Jisung let his gaze follows Chenle’s finger on his cheek, to his chin, where the older bring them upward to meet with his gaze. Jisung are left with no choice but staring onto coffee drop of his boyfriend, engulfed in the tender way Chenle stares at him (and as if he wasn’t the _sweetest_ boy alive, Jisung still got himself enthralled by how soft is Zhong Chenle). “No,” he takes a deep breath and smiles a little, which lit another smile on the latter’s face, they fell into a short silence of staring into each other.

 

“It’s just… can I kiss you?” his voice nearly shredded by sudden voice of car outside the window, but Chenle could hear him just fine.

 

Chenle laughs a little. “Then what I’m gonna say, no? For you? Jisungie… _really?_ ” he teases, hand pinching soft squishy cheek of his boyfriend.

 

It rendered Jisung red even more as if his earlier state wasn’t the most embarrassed, he swats Chenle’s hand away from his cheek. That’s it, that’s the last drop of his bravery and for god’s sake Jisung just wants him to do either kiss him or leave him alone—although the second was almost impossible. Inundated, the younger afraid to look back, and second later, Chenle’s hand cupping his jaw.

 

He doesn’t realize he holding his breath when his lung punching him for not breathing for a mere second and he sighs when he was brought to met with Chenle’s face again, this time, the older boy’s eyes closed, but he stays still and Jisung just… breath.

 

He breaths hard that Chenle peeks from one of his eyes, smirking. “Aren’t you gonna do it?”

 

“What?” he replies back, feeling stupid.

 

“Kissing me, ugh, aren’t you the cutest, Park Jisung,” Chenle had enough of his boyfriend’s bashfulness that his hand on Jisung’s jaw travel to his sturdy shoulder, flipping him to the bed while make sure his head lands on the pile of his pillows. “That’s it, timeout, I will be the one that kissing you, ugh, you're so so _so_ cute, it kills me” Chenle hovering above him, seeping the sight of dazed Jisung with his crown of blond messy above his navy-blue pillow. Chenle ducks, stealing Jisung’s breath in a rushed kiss, their lips clashed in a sloppy kiss; they were never kiss like this, it was always quick peck or just few second of stillness in where Chenle contemplating to should he do more, not a lot, just enough for Jisung to taste new thing. It’s a new angle for both of them, and Jisung found it pleasant, idea of him lead the way one perished under Chenle’s warm lips on his. They didn't do much, there's no heated kiss nor there are much tongue involved, he could feel Chenle being nervous himself, and Jisung's hand threw onto front of his sweater, clinging for his dear life to his boyfriend.

 

They broke the kiss after a while, it wasn’t much but Jisung found magic on Chenle’s lips. Both cheek’s ruddy with shade of red but Jisung were deeper, and threw his hand on his face to cover whatever expression his face just made. He could hear Chenle’s chuckle above him.

 

“That’s... _unfair_.” the younger rasps out, voice shaky.

 

“Hm?” Chenle leans again, peck the younger’s temple and Jisung have to fought the urge to push him away before he did more ridiculous thing.

 

“I am supposed to be the one that kiss you. Now look what have you done,” he lets a small whimper.

 

There’s proud smirk on Chenle’s face, felt like he was winning the nonexistent competition they just had. “I know what I do. And let me do that again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still, hit me at @Lilunar_moon at twitter lmao


	4. DAY 4 - LuJenMark - Hugging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DAY 4 - HUGGING
> 
> WONG YUKHEI X LEE JENO X MARK LEE
> 
> \--
> 
> My minor ship thankyou very much

Lucas bedrudgingly admit he needs affection, now.

 

Like, seriously fucking hungry for affection. Any kind, it could be a pat on the back and simple ‘ _you did a great job!_ ’, or maybe hugs, or maybe a little peck on his cheek, or a kiss, he doesn’t mind.

 

Exam week have been draining him to the point he feels like a walking zombie that scavenge not for brain but people’s affection, instead of eating out bodyparts he would just hug a person to death with his extra-mega power and long limbs. He has been doing nothing but studying, writing countless exam, not even a moment for flexing his muscle until cramp eventually pay him a visit and he was literally _dying_ on the floor, gasping for air after long hour of doing essays and equation. And now that exam week passed and his grade could fuck themselves in the drawer, he realizes he was… hungry.

 

Not that hungry _hungry_ , but another kind of hungry, _hungry_.

 

Uh, guess his brain got burned out by the last piece of braincell he sacrifices on his microeconomic exam, isn’t it?

 

Yeah, but you got the point. He’s, _hungry_.

 

But when he got home, to his two-bedroom flat which he shares with his boyfriend, no sign of the ravenet boy everywhere, eventhough it’s already dark and past dinner time. He remembers Mark said he have presentation to do but he didn’t aware that it means his boyfriend would come home that late—well it’s not technically that late either, it’s still seven and it’s counted as acceptable time to still working on stuff. It’s just, Lucas was _hungry_ , for hugs, for affection, and when there’s no one to satiate it, he felt— _gloom_. It’s seems childish, or nonsense, but his heart sank as his step goes heavier when he drops his bag on the hallway just beside their umbrella vases and he drag his lifeless self to the livingroom, stumbling with the edge of carpet and eventually slumps on the couch.

 

He lets out groan when he felt his back cracked at the motion, but laying still with no intention to move. Maybe he’ll just sleep until Mark came home, considering he can’t just nag his boyfriend to come home or else war will break on their already messy household; nor Jeno (his little, pure, cute baby) will able to comply with his cry in this kind of time, he’s a highschooler with pretty tight curvew afterall.

 

But god, oh sweet god, might be the one that hear his pray all along.

 

There’s creak of door and Lucas realizes he must’ve been forgot to lock the door when he came in. And lift his head and turn to the door, only to find that it wasn’t Mark, but his little baby, moreover, looks fresh, carrying his bag in one hand and another plastic bag on the other. Lucas prompted to sit up, gazing from where he sits to where Jeno toed off his shoes then turning to him with a small-forever-angelic-smile which blooms flower inside Lucas’ chest. “Hei hyung,” he talks softly, padding on the wooden floor to reach where Lucas sit before putting down his bag and the now Lucas realize was Chinese take outs on top of the coffee table. Lucas nods a bit, feel a bit sleepy but it slowly vanished when Jeno sits beside him.

 

“Mark hyung said you just finished with exam and I thought I could pay a visit, I haven’t seen you in a week. I miss you, hyung,”

 

Lucas can’t fight the smile that creeps on his visage upon hearing the confession, and he instinctively draw the younger male closer, prompt him to climb on the couch and straddling Lucas lap. Jeno comply at the silent message and he was later situated on his boyfriend’s lap, facing him, Jeno rest his hand on Lucas’s sturdy shoulder, studying depth on his eyes and smiling brightly when Lucas nuzzle onto the younger’s chin. “Thank you, will you have a night over here? I miss you too,” he peppers small kisses on the younger’s jaw, meeting his eyes again after a while, now feeling more relaxed.

 

Jeno gave him a small nod. “Yeah, I ask for a night here and I bought you food too, you want to eat? You seem glum just now, you hungry?” Jeno about to pull himself from Lucas’ lap after hearing growls from the older’s man and he thought Lucas might have been skipping food again for studying, but Lucas’ arm pulling the younger back to his initial position, looping his arm around Jeno’s waist.

 

“I’m not hungryyyy,” he drags his word as whine as he nuzzles onto Jeno’s exposed collarbone, biting his shirt’s collar and Jeno’s chuckle gave away his tireness, it’s just like he feels refreshed again. “Hyung, you haven’t eaten, aren’t you?”

 

“I have, lunch.”

 

“Now it’s dinner, just eat, come—” his words got cut off when Lucas practically threw him to the couch and his back hitting the soft mattresses, Jeno’s blinks rapidly at the quick motion then the second later Lucas hovering him. “Hyung,” Lucas doesn’t falter by the call, instead, he drops himself to Jeno’s side, trapping Jeno’s smaller body between his and the head of the couch. “You said you miss me, hm,” he inhales berry scent from the ravenet’s hair when he pulls Jeno closer, in which the younger comply by tangling their legs almost immediately. The couch was cramped, they are two tall boy afterall, not to mention Lucas’ legs which hanging awkwardly from the other end of the couch’s armrest.

 

“I am but aren’t you hungry,”

 

“For a hug, _fucking yes_ ,”

 

Jeno lets out a chuckle when he shifts, prompting himself on his one elbow and drag himself so he situated just a bit above Lucas, until he can bury his face on Lucas’ dark brown hair, which smelled like sweat and boy’s perfume and above them all, Jeno likes it. He hugs Lucas tight on his chest, letting the latter slipping hand beneath his body and looping hand on his waist, gradually pulling him closer, and by nature, Jeno takes it as Lucas’ way of saying he’s comfortable. Lucas’s breath evened out, bit by bit. “But please don’t forget to eat,”

 

“Mmm, mm, after this, can I?” His voice heavy by sleep, while Jeno ran a hand on Lucas’ short hair, untangling knots and massaging lightly on his nape. Lucas was always like this, burning himself out until he has no energy left then becomes the clingiest person in the world, and both Jeno and Mark had already common to the nature. He finds them adorable, nonetheless. Jeno mutters a simple ‘yeah’. He doesn’t mind, afterall, Lucas did his best and Jeno just want his boyfriend to feel loved, even if it means he should craddle him like this for the next three hours.

 

“Sleep then you shall have,” Jeno kiss the top of Lucas’s head sweetly, brushing the warming cheek of Wong Yukhei, whose expression lax and serene.

 

*

 

An hour later Lucas woken up with Jeno on his arm and sleeping soundly, in the same time when Mark opens the door and finding both his boyfriends having a cuddle puddle without him on the couch, in which the second oldest boy seems unpleasant with it. “Really, without me?” Mark broke an antics with pout on his lips, joking as he usually be, it lit lazy smile on the taller’s man face. Lucas tried to whisper, afraid of waking the youngest boy, his arm felt numb where Jeno had sleep on it, but it’s better than giving their baby a whiplash.

 

“Oh, you left me alone, Markie, don’t be jealous,” he smiles, and Mark scoffs. “No, I wasn’t jealous because of you, I’m jealous because you can sleep with Jeno, gosh, cutie,” Mark bends down to study Jeno’s sleeping visage, seems unpertubed of little bickering his boyfriend just had.

 

The older boy breathes out, feeling betrayed by Mark’s word. Mark chuckle upon seeing his boyfriend’s expression, peck a little kiss on his cheek as an apology. “Just kididng, let just move to bed, you’ll get cramp here,”

 

“Hey Mark,”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Sleep on my room tonight,”

 

“Will do, big baby,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one expect this ship? Me neither, but I love them


End file.
